Rendez-vous 'née prive myriades'
by JuStarTine
Summary: "- Allô ? - Sophie, c'est Robert. Vous aviez raison. Le Chevalier vient d'accomplir sa quête."  Ils n'étaient pas censés reprendre contact, mais la découverte du Graal a changé la donne. Deux mois plus tard, au travers des mails s'échangent des nouvelles, des doutes et le devenir de certains personnages. Peut-être dans l'objectif de finalement se retrouver. [OS suite Da Vinci Code]


_**Discla** **i** **mer :** Cet OS prend en compte le film **« Da Vinci Code »** , réalisé par **Ron Howard** , et non les autres aventures de Robert Langdon. Tous les personnages et l'histoire dont cette fanfiction est issue sont tirés du roman original du même nom, de **Dan Brown.** J'ai essayé de rester cohérente avec le film et ce que je sais du livre. Je précise aussi que cette fanfiction a été uniquement écrite pour mon plaisir et le vôtre. ;-)_

 _(L'avatar est de moi.)_

 _Au fait, les adresses courriels dans cet OS sont évidemment fictives mais ça, vous le saviez déjà (j'ai dû modifier la façon de les écrire car ça ne passait pas avec la mise en page)._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Rendez-vous « née prive myriades »**

.

.

 **Appel reçu le 17 avril à 23:54**

\- Allô ?

 _\- Sophie, c'est Robert. Vous aviez raison. Le Chevalier vient d'accomplir sa quête._

\- … Quoi ?!

 _\- Je l'ai trouvée._

\- Vous l'avez... Non... Je n'y crois pas ! C'est... Vraiment ? Comment avez-vous...

 _\- J'en suis certain._

\- Enfin, c'est complètement... C'est...

 _\- Incommensurable ? Oui._

\- Vous êtes incroyable ! Sincèrement. Merci... Mais _où_?

 _\- En sécurité. Je ne... peux pas vous le dire au téléphone... Je me débrouillerai._

\- Oui... Oui, je comprends.

 _\- … Sous nos yeux, Sophie. Elle était sous nos yeux depuis le début._

O

 **SMS reçu : 18 avril à 00:07**

 _Au fait Sophie, une connaissance qui avait un peu trop forcé sur la bouteille m'a dit récemment qu'elle était « née prive myriades ». J'ai bien ri, sur le coup. Ça n'a aucun sens._

O

 _ **De : sophie. neveu** at **ihaou. fr**_

 ** _20 juin 21:24_**

.

Bonjour Robert,

J'ai hésité à vous écrire depuis ce que vous m'avez annoncé la dernière fois. A vrai dire, j'avais d'abord pensé qu'il valait mieux que nous conservions nos distances, afin de retrouver un semblant de vie normale. J'avais même voulu oublier toute cette histoire. Pourtant, renier son histoire, c'est se renier soi-même, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir et j'ai pensé que c'est ce que vous m'auriez répondu. Et puis, comment l'oublier ? Chaque jour qui a passé ces deux derniers mois avec mon nouvel entourage n'a que fait de me la rappeler. En plus, je ne peux pas le nier, le fait de réaliser l'incroyable chance que j'ai me ramène sans cesse à vous. Je dois vous l'avouer, vous me manquez.

Je vous ai déjà remercié, mais je ne peux que vous exprimer encore une fois toute la reconnaissance que je vous dois. C'est grâce à vous, qui avez accepté de m'aider au dépend de votre vie, que j'ai découvert l'histoire de ma famille et que je me suis découverte moi-même. C'est toujours pour moi difficile à porter et je me demande parfois si tout n'est qu'un rêve, pourtant, je crois avoir trouvé un sens à mon existence. Saunière avait raison : vous n'imaginez pas à quel point vous rencontrer a transformé ma vie !

Marie, ma grand-mère, ma vraie grand-mère, m'a raconté la douleur qu'elle avait enduré en se séparant de moi, quand j'étais très jeune, et toutes les fois où elle avait tant espéré me retrouver un jour. Aussi, elle m'a tellement appris sur ma famille ! Désormais, je passe mes journées le nez dans les archives avec elle. Cela me surprend moi-même. Moi qui ne voulais jamais regarder en arrière ! Grâce à ça, je connais maintenant mon grand-père biologique, mes arrière grand-parents et plus loin encore, presque jusqu'aux origines. Et puis, bien sûr, mes parents et des informations plus précises sur l'accident.

Malgré tout cela, je continue de considérer Saunière comme un parent et côtoyer ma grand-mère a renforcé mon affection pour lui. Ses amis me l'ont également présenté sous un autre jour et tous me considèrent presque comme leur propre fille, leur sœur ou leur cousine. La famille, les amis... J'ai pleinement réalisé que ce sont des biens précieux et irremplaçables. Mais je trouve qu'il y a malheureusement beaucoup de gens qui n'ont pas conscience de la chance qu'ils ont. Avant, j'en faisais partie. En fait, nous avons tous des personnes plus proches de nous qu'on ne le pense, mais vers qui on ne fait pas l'effort d'aller. On les évite même et c'est lorsqu'on les perd que l'on regrette vraiment de ne pas avoir profité d'elles. C'est une erreur que j'ai faite et que je ne veux plus commettre. Je n'avais plus aucune famille et voilà que j'en ai retrouvé une encore plus nombreuse que celle que j'avais perdue.

Cependant, les recherches sont encore longues si je veux tout savoir. Heureusement, grâce aux autres, aux piles d'archives et aux nombreux livres d'Histoire que nous avons, je n'ai pas à me renseigner à l'extérieur. Le seul problème, c'est que tout ça donne un tas monstrueux d'informations qu'il faut en plus trier. Si cela vous étonne de me savoir plongée à ce point dans l'Histoire, sachez que je lis aussi la Bible. Mais seulement à des fins informatives sur la religion. Je n'en suis pas convertie pour autant. Quoique je me pose un peu la question.

Je juge pourtant toutes ces recherches primordiales avant de faire véritablement le choix de tout révéler ou non. C'est tellement compliqué ! Pour l'instant, je préfère rester dans l'ombre et il en va de même pour la personne que vous avez retrouvée. Les autres sont au courant mais je n'ai pas parlé à quiconque du lieu où elle demeure, sauf à ma grand-mère. Il faudra sûrement réorganiser la protection avec les descendants des trois membres qui s'en chargeaient auparavant aux côtés de Saunière. Pour faire simple, je pense pour le moment continuer la tâche initiale de la communauté. Mais en revanche, je n'en suis plus si sûre il faut bien finir ce que nous avons commencé. L'objectif ultime a probablement été assez reporté. C'est visiblement ce que pensent aussi les autres, car la plupart semble attendre quelque chose de moi. C'est une perspective incroyable et terrifiante à la fois. Et c'est si risqué ! J'en redoute les conséquences. Savoir que l'on peut tout bouleverser, en bien comme en mal, comme ça... Ma grand-mère me laisse libre dans ce choix. Elle accepte calmement tout ce que je pense quand je lui en parle et elle tente de ma rassurer, quel que soit ce que j'envisage. Si jamais cela devait se produire, j'aurais entièrement besoin de mes proches... et aussi de vous, si vous vous en sentez capable.

Vous avez en effet joué un rôle important dans le cours des choses puisque sans vous, cette opportunité ne serait pas arrivée, et vous avez largement fait vos preuves en retrouvant celle que nous cherchions. Les membres de mon entourage ont donc tous approuvé le choix de Saunière vous êtes dorénavant un Juste et vous avez leur respect et leur confiance. C'est pourquoi tous aimeraient faire plus amplement connaissance avec l'homme formidable qui m'a menée jusqu'à eux.

Sachez que je suis toujours en Écosse mais que j'ai prévu de rentrer en France d'ici quelques jours avec une partie d'entre eux, dont ma grand-mère, qui séjourneront en Normandie quelques temps.

Vous concernant, j'ai appris la publication de votre nouveau livre « Human divinity » et votre record de ventes. Félicitations ! Je peux vous dire qu'il a fait écho en Europe occidentale, jusqu'à créer un début de polémique contre l'Église. Vous avez donc déjà braqué sur vous les yeux méfiants d'une partie de celle-ci, mais l'autre semble rester indifférente. La tentative est culottée, mais admirable aussi. C'est aimable à vous de partir en éclaireur pour préparer le terrain, au cas où.

Au fait, si vous vous posez encore la question : non, toujours pas de miracle. J'ai bien réussi à faire rougir mon verre d'eau lors d'un repas, en revanche, c'était en y versant malencontreusement un peu de ma sauce. Le goût n'y était pas, mais il y avait au moins la couleur. Je considère déjà ça comme un signe favorable.

J'aimerais avoir de vos nouvelles. Prenez soin de vous.

.

 _Sophie_

O

 _ **De : professor. langdon** at **harvard. edu**_

 **25 juin 00h31**

.

Ma chère Sophie,

Navré de ne pas vous avoir répondu aussi vite que je l'aurais voulu, mais entre les cours à l'université, les interviews, les salons littéraires et les conférences à droite et à gauche, j'ai parfois à peine le temps de me poser dans un coin et de jeter un œil à mes messages. Je ne m'en plains pas, néanmoins, car ce sont toujours pour moi des expériences enrichissantes. Je trouve là le temps de vois écrire après une bonne soirée entre amis. Ça m'avait manqué.

Pour ne rien vous cacher, durant les semaines passées, j'avais moi-même songé à reprendre contact avec vous, un de ces quatre. Seulement, je n'avais pas osé pour les mêmes motifs que vous. Il était préférable, selon moi, que je vous laisse faire un break, vous adapter tranquillement à votre nouvelle vie et digérer tout ça... En somme, je ne voulais pas troubler vos retrouvailles avec votre grand-mère et je me doutais bien que vous auriez bon nombre de choses à vous dire. J'avais même envisagé à mon tour de vous libérer définitivement de mon existence et reprendre mon train de vie, l'aventure m'ayant également assez secoué. Mais vous marquez un point. Je vois que vous apprenez bien. Vous auriez fait une élève intéressante. Il y a toujours la possibilité de postuler à Harvard, si le cœur vous en dit.

Cette petite blague mise à part, c'est pourquoi je suis finalement touché que vous me portiez cette attention et de vos nouvelles. En plus, vous êtes parvenue à débusquer mon adresse mail – même si elle n'est pas très difficile à trouver.

C'est un plaisir de savoir que j'ai pu vous être utile. C'est une chose invraisemblable et un merveilleux cadeau que vous venez de recevoir. Je suis ému pour vous et heureux que vous ayez conscience de votre chance, d'autant plus que j'ai fait moi aussi des erreurs auparavant et que je regrette aujourd'hui. Toutefois, je ne crois pas mériter toute cette gratitude. Je ne cherchais pas à prouver quoi que ce soit et je pense avoir agi naturellement. Si j'avais finalement décidé de rester à vos côtés, c'est parce que j'étais malgré moi concerné par ce qui se tramait et que je ne me voyais pas vous abandonner dans un moment où vous aviez besoin d'aide, alors que j'avais justement été amené à vous pour cette raison. De plus, c'est tout de même vous qui m'avez embarqué dans cette aventure et, sans votre aide, qui sait quel tas de problèmes et de graves représailles j'aurais eu à affronter là ? Je vous l'avoue même, au début, j'étais déboussolé face au piège qui se refermait sur moi, puis vous m'avez extirpé de cette impasse. Et j'ai eu _très_ peur. Plusieurs fois. Mais vous étiez là et, à côté de cela, vous gardiez un mental déterminé.

En réalité, je crois plutôt que l'homme à remercier serait celui qui vous a élevée et sans qui nos chemins ne se seraient jamais croisés – malgré le fait qu'il m'ait mis dans un sacré pétrin, au départ. C'est aussi ça, l'Histoire : une succession de hasards, de rebondissements et de petites choses ne tenant qu'à un fil, qui entraînent les grands événements et qui, parfois également, changent le cours de l'humanité. Si votre tuteur avait choisi quelqu'un d'autre pour vous accompagner, peut-être que ce quelqu'un d'autre vous aurait très bien amenée là ou je l'ai fait. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était un défi bien préparé qui m'a conduit à un accomplissement plus noble encore que ce que je n'avais jamais osé entrevoir. Je l'emporterai probablement sous terre, mais sachez que j'ai le sentiment d'avoir atteint un degré d'honneur inestimable auquel rarement des hommes peuvent prétendre. C'est comme laisser tacitement une emprunte ancrée dans le temps lui-même. Avec vous, Sophie. Et grâce à vous.

Et puis, vous riez de votre eau à la sauce mais je vous assure que vous avez eu un effet sur moi. Voyez, il y a quelques jours, j'ai été contraint – pour ma plus grande joie – de reprendre l'ascenseur. Véritable miracle ou auto-persuasion quelconque, peu importe, ce qui compte, c'est que l'angoisse était bien moins présente qu'à l'accoutumé. J'ignore si cela durera. Je l'espère bien. Une petite partie de moi souhaiterait tout de même réessayer pour m'en assurer mais il y a bien des choses pour lesquelles je ne suis pas téméraire.

Vous vous en doutez sûrement, c'est notre course totalement surréaliste qui m'a inspiré mon bouquin. J'ai moi de même découvert de nombreuses choses et cela m'a fait réfléchir. Comme à l'accoutumé, j'y parle essentiellement de symbolique et d'art pour ensuite dériver sur la culture, sauf que je me permets cette fois-ci d'y faire apparaître certaines de mes idées. Mais, vous me connaissez, je veille pour autant à l'objectivité de mes propos et à garder mon scepticisme habituel. Je vous l'accorde, c'était un projet assez risqué mais je me doutais déjà que ça ne conviendrait pas à tout le monde.

Pour changer de sujet, j'imagine que cette information vous est parvenue : le procès de Leigh Teabing s'est tenu il y a trois semaines. Ce dernier a écopé de très lourds dommages et intérêts – bien que ce ne soit pas ce qui l'affecte le plus – dont il vous doit d'ailleurs une partie, et de la prison à perpétuité. Probablement lui laissera-t-on une possibilité de réinsertion d'ici quelques années, au vu de son vieil âge, mais il finira certainement ses jours avant de voir cette occasion. Il l'avait bien dit : ce que nous avions entrepris nécessitait des sacrifices et Leigh était prêt à payer. En effet, il a mérité son sort. Seulement, moi, j'ai perdu un vieil ami. Enfin bon, que voulez-vous que je dise ? Ses motivations étaient nobles mais ce qu'il a fait, et je pense à vous, n'est pas digne d'un héros.

Soit dit en passant, le commissaire Bezu Fache m'a appelé quelques temps après le procès d'un certain Aringarosa qui aurait trempé dans l'affaire. Ce dernier était le leader de l' _Opus Dei_ mais il a été excommunié pour complicité avec Leigh, puis condamné à la prison lui aussi. J'ai appris plus tard que Fache a d'ailleurs fait partie des témoins de son réquisitoire. Un sacré revirement de situation, quand on sait qu'il s'est dressé contre son supérieur ! Et il a fait pencher la balance. Les enquêtes sont tout de même descendues jusqu'à lui, en tant que membre de l' _Opus Dei,_ mais il a été innocenté après avoir déclaré qu'il avait été manipulé et qu'il n'avait aucunement conscience des affaires criminelles au sein de cette organisation – dont il a d'ailleurs décidé de se retirer. Il m'a présenté à nouveau ses plus plates excuses et m'a assuré de notre complète innocence. « Erreur professionnelle » m'a-t-il dit. Au vu de ce que nous savons sur lui, ce n'était pas le cas, mais nous nous en sommes tenus à ça.

Pour finir, concernant votre dilemme, c'est une question en effet très cruciale. Y a-t-il seulement une réponse meilleure que l'autre ? Cela dépendra de la façon dont vous l'aborderez auprès de tous. Je suis désolé de vous fournir une indication aussi floue qui ne vous avancera pas de toute façon. J'ai bien mon idée mais pas de solution certaine. Ce n'est pas pour moi une manière de me défiler et de me faciliter la tâche, simplement, mon jugement n'aurait rien de légitime et je ne voudrais pas vous influencer. Comme je l'avais dit, c'est un choix qui revient uniquement à vous et la seule chose qui importe est _ce en quoi vous croyez_. Vous hésitez mais la réponse est déjà au fond de vous et vous le savez. Vous m'avez dit croire uniquement en l'Homme, alors c'est cette foi qui vous guidera. Sachez juste que, quelle que soit l'issue que vous prendrez, je l'approuverai et vous aiderai s'il le faut. Je n'aime pas le dire, mais j'ai une influence assez conséquente.

Je serais heureux également de rencontrer plus longuement tous ces gens à présent avec vous et peut-être vous revoir. Il serait plus évident que ce soit moi qui fasse le déplacement. J'ai justement une nouvelle conférence publique sur Paris dans deux semaines et je compte faire une pause dans mes activités juste après. Vous n'avez qu'à me dire quand ça vous arrange et où je pourrai vous retrouver.

D'ici là, je souhaite que vos recherches portent leurs fruits et que vous puissiez continuer à profiter de vos proches.

.

Mes amitiés,

 _Messire Robert_

O

Sophie Neveu était accoudée à la barrière qui encadre un bassin orné de statues, au Jardin des Tuileries. Son visage appuyé dans la main, elle regardait l'eau en contrebas avec une sérénité pensive et un léger sourire s'épanouissait sur ses lèvres. Le soleil se réverbérait sur la surface qu'une brise estivale faisait onduler, tandis qu'on entendait le bruissement calme des feuillages dans les arbres qui ombrageaient la promenade latérale où elle se trouvait. Les gens passaient lentement derrière elle, faisant crisser les cailloux sous leurs semelles, d'autres étaient assis sur des bancs…

Une tache jaune plonge soudain par-dessus son épaule et tombe à ses pieds avec un bruit mat. Surprise, elle abaisse son regard et voit dans l'herbe une petite pomme mouchetée.

\- Ce n'est pas celle de Newton mais peut-être en a-t-elle au moins la couleur... annonce une voix familière dans son dos.

Sophie fit alors volte-face vers l'arbre derrière elle et son sourire s'élargit. Elle fixait à présent d'un regard amusé un homme de grande taille, vêtu de noir, et dont les cheveux bruns foncés étaient ramenés en arrière.

\- Ce que vous venez de voir est probablement ce qui lui arriva le jour où une réflexion révolutionnaire germa dans son esprit, ajouta-t-il.

Une main nonchalamment posée sur la hanche, il regardait lui aussi la jeune femme avec un léger sourire de sympathie. Puis, d'un pas tranquille, il s'approcha et continua :

\- Toute cette science, tout ce que nous savons de Newton sur la loi de la gravitation, seraient nés de la chute d'une simple pomme. Mais certains historiens disent que ce n'est qu'un mythe. Peu importe, j'aime bien cette histoire.

Robert Langdon s'arrêta enfin juste face à elle, qui ne s'était toujours pas départie de son sourire, et ses propres yeux se plissèrent alors que le sien s'élargissait avec émotion.

\- Bonjour, Sophie.

Celle-ci rit dans un souffle et, dans un élan, elle l'entoura de ses bras en se serrant contre lui, imitée par Robert qui l'enlaça à son tour. Puis ce-dernier se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Vous m'avez manqué aussi.

Ils s'étreignirent ainsi longtemps, sans un mot et avec affection, comme lors de leur dernière séparation. C'est un moment privilégié qui fige le temps et durant lequel les émotions et les sentiments s'expriment d'un individu à l'autre par leurs seuls gestes, comme transmises par un lien, et sans plus avoir besoin du langage.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils se regardèrent encore un instant en silence, puis Sophie déclara enfin :

\- Je ne vous attendais pas à cette heure-ci.

\- Il y a eu des changements de dernière minute et j'ai pu monter dans un avion qui partait plus tôt, expliqua l'intéressé.

Il jeta un regard circulaire.

\- C'est agréable, ici. Je n'y étais encore jamais venu. Vous y allez souvent ?

\- De temps à autres, quand je passe dans le coin, répondit la jeune femme avec un air désinvolte. Ça change du climat habituel de la ville.

\- Et vous êtes venue seule à Paris ?

\- Oui. Ceux qui seront au rendez-vous se sont directement rassemblés dans la seconde maison de Saunière, en Normandie. C'est là que nous irons, une fois que vous aurez tenu votre conférence. Ils voulaient...

Sophie hésita, cherchant ses mots, puis continua :

\- ... Nous laisser nous retrouver.

Cela eut pour effet d'amuser son ami.

\- Dans ce cas... amorça-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'arbre de derrière.

Il ouvrit alors sa valise qu'il avait posée contre et fouilla à l'intérieur afin d'en extirper quelque chose qu'il tendit à l'Héritière.

\- Laissez-moi vous offrir ceci... J'espère que vous ne l'avez pas déjà en double.

Celle-ci sourit en reconnaissant le nouveau livre du professeur.

\- Non, bien vu, je ne l'avais pas encore, dit-elle en passant une main sur la couverture.

Elle le feuilleta à l'envers et, sur la page de garde, elle découvrit une dédicace signée :

 _« Pour Princesse Sophie,_

 _en souhaitant que ce livre vous plaise et vous apporte un complément sur l'Histoire et les religions. Peut-être que, sans forcément avoir recours au miracle, il vous aidera pour la suite. »_

Émue, la jeune femme leva les yeux vers son auteur.

\- Merci beaucoup, souffla-t-elle.

Ce dernier acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis, après un instant, il ajouta :

\- La conférence aura lieu demain.

\- J'y serai bien, affirma Sophie, et ma grand-mère aussi.

L'homme sourit.

\- C'est aimable à elle.

Puis il jeta un œil à sa montre fétiche avant de grimacer :

\- Ah, c'est vrai... Je vais devoir changer la pile. Vous avez l'heure ?

Ce fut au tour de la cryptologue de regarder la sienne.

\- Quinze heures cinq. Nous avons de l'avance. Ça fait longtemps que vous n'avez pas rendu visite à Marie-Madeleine ?

Robert se prit au jeu :

\- Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis que je vous ai appelée, le soir où je l'ai rencontrée.

\- Et ça vous dirait que nous allions la voir ensemble à la « née prive myriades » ? demanda Sophie dont le regard brillait de malice. Vous voyagez déjà à vos frais et vous m'offrez un livre. Je peux bien vous payer une entrée au Louvre. Ma voiture n'est pas loin, vous pourrez y déposer vos affaires.

\- Alors avec plaisir, répondit Robert, enthousiaste, qui alla s'emparer de sa valise.

Enfin, sur le point de partir, Sophie déclara :

\- Et puis, comme ça, nous pourrons visiter un peu et vous me ferez un petit cours d'Histoire de l'art.

Tous deux, amusés, se sourirent l'un l'autre et ils marchèrent côte à côte en direction du musée.

* * *

 **Nda :** Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. ;-)

Si vous avez remarqué des choses incohérentes dans le récit, que ce soient des éléments qui ne vont pas avec le canon (genre les dates) ou concernant les peines judiciaires - parce que je ne connais pas grand chose dans ce domaine - faites le-moi savoir et peut-être que je corrigerai certains détails - sauf si ça met toute ma fanfic en l'air, non mais ho !


End file.
